The Capture
by Feefella
Summary: .:VAMPIRE ACADEMY FIC:. -One Shot- The first chapter of Vampire Academy from Dimitri's point of view.


**_A/N: This is my first VA fanfic and I wanted to explore the depth of what Dimitri actually thinks when he is being all professional and withdrawn. _**

**_As you know I don't own VA or its characters, I just wrote the fic._**

**_Let me know what you think!_**

**_-J_**

* * *

It was warm, rare for this time of year, a gentle breeze moving down the street. He had been staring at the dark window for hours waiting for some sign of movement. The other guardians had protested his plan to wait, arguing that they should just grab them while they slept. He, however, knew better. Did they not see how unique this girl was? She had managed to sneak not only herself, but a Moroi princess as well, off heavily guarded school grounds. She had kept them hidden and safe for years, never calling too much attention to her or the princess. She could have hid forever if it hadn't been for him.

No, they had to wait. He wanted to see her in action, living and keeping the other girl safe. It was a curiosity that some might argue bordered on obsession. Rosemarie Hathaway was one of a kind, a natural. She had been headstrong and reckless according to her reports but to a trained eye that meant she was a born protector.

A scream came from the room where both girls slept and he, as well as the seven other guardians, took a few steps forward. He held up his hand and everyone stopped moving. He could hear talking inside and stood holding his breath. The screaming stopped and he could hear one girl speak.

"Andre, oh God." said the other. This immediately identified her as Vasilisa Dragomir, the Moroi princess, his new charge. A flash of despair passed through him when he remembered why he had been assigned to this girl. Ivan, his closest friend, and charge. _I'm so sorry I failed you, Ivan, _he thought as the dull ache he had come to know and despise returned to his chest.

A light in the room flicked on, grabbing his attention. He could see both girls know, and felt the urge to look away to grant them some privacy. The girl obviously the Moroi wore flannel pants and a white tank top, it was the dhampir that he found himself staring at. She wore a black t-shirt and nothing more than underwear that looked slightly like shorts, not that he paid much attention to women's undergarments. He swallowed hard, not recognizing the feeling that arose in him as he studied her. She was seventeen but no one would think it, looking at her. Her body was exquisite, curved in every place made to make a man crazy. Her thick brown hair flowed down over her shoulders, and her face was beyond beautiful.

He looked down at his feet banishing all the foreign feelings that sprang for this girl. That was what she was, a girl, not a woman. He looked up and noticed Rosemarie move and tilt her head, he hadn't been listening to what she said but he was unsure of the other girls expression. Vasilisa looked at her friend with a mix of remorse and hunger. _No,_ he thought,_ she isn't going to do that._

He let out a small gasp when the moroi leaned toward her friends neck. He looked at Rosemarie and felt a slight sickness raise in his stomach. Her face betrayed her, showing the anticipation for the bite. How many times had she done this? This went beyond friendship; this was love. As Vasilisa drank from her, he noticed that there was nothing sexual about the action. Rosemarie did it because it was the only way to keep her friend alive. Still, it made him slightly ill to watch such an act.

Then it was over and he watched the dhampir sway slightly where she stood. She moved to the bed and sat down, blinking slowly as the drugs from the vampire's venom pulsed through her body. Vasilisa looked sick as well, it was obvious she didn't want to hurt her friend.

She stood up saying, "I'm going to get you something to eat." She walked away, not waiting for a response from Rosemarie. The dhampir sat there for a while before turning her attention to the cat perched on the window sill. The cat was glaring at him, watching him as he watched the girls. The cat glanced back at Rosemarie then back to him as if tell her to look out the window. She seemed to get the same impression and stood, almost drunkenly, and came to the window. The cat scooted over, not wanting to be close to his natural enemy, and returned his glare to the stranger.

The dhampir leaned out the window and stared briefly at a flickering street lamp. A soft breeze whipped her hair away from her neck revealing where she had been bitten. The only sign was the red irritated area where the vampire had sucked.

She continued to glance around the small street and her gaze fell upon him. He saw her eyes widen in horror as she noticed his presence for the first time. He wanted to tell her not to be afraid, that he wouldn't hurt her, but he knew it wouldn't matter. Not to this little warrior. She saw everyone as a threat and she knew he had the ability to hurt her and her friend, so by default he was a bad guy.

"Belikov," whispered a guardian from behind him, "we have to move now."

He moved back into the darkness with the other guardian and they met up with the other six. "Its time to move I want two behind them, two on either side and we will be in front" He said gesturing to the guardian who had spoken earlier. "Do not try to grab them, just follow them. Understood?" They all nodded.

They each took up their positions as the two girls bolted from the house. They looked around, both sensing the danger, without seeing it. Rosemarie was swaying as she power walked down the street, Vasilisa holding her arm in an effort to support the semi-sedated girl. He sighed sadly. This was going to be very anti-climactic. He had been hoping to test the young dhampir's skills, see how she fought off an attack. In her state, she could hardly stand let alone fight. He stepped in front of the girls, stopping them in their tracks. Rosemarie quickly assessed him, a hint of attraction showing in her eyes. The attraction slowly turned to a dangerous hate as she transformed into a guardian herself. She glanced quickly at the others who had caught up, but still kept their distance.

She grabbed the moroi and positioned herself in front of her, protecting her from him as opposed to the other seven guardian surrounding them. "Leave her alone," she growled, sounding more dangerous than any Strigoi he had ever encountered, "Don't touch her."

He held up his hands as a show of peace, trying to reason with her, "I'm not going to-" he started, taking a step forward. He saw the look of battle in her eyes before she even attacked. She was fast, but he was faster. She leaped at him and he took a step sideways brushing her aside. The vampire venom, still in effect, caused her to lose balance and she started to fall, hip first, onto the pavement. He grabbed her wrist, without thinking about it and caught her before she made contact with the ground.

Rosemarie looked up at him, slightly stunned. He steadied her and glanced at her neck again. If only she had been in top shape, she could have really given him a fight. The wound was open and bleeding and he felt that sickness rise again. Rosemarie touched the wound and saw the blood, instantly becoming embarrassed. She shook her hair in front the wound, as he continued to curse that little brand of weakness. She glared at him defiantly and yanked out of his grasp, he let her go, slightly embarrassed himself for touching her for so long.

She crouched back, ready to attack again. Vasilisa grabbed her friends hand, "Rose," she said softly, "Don't." At first it was obvious that she wouldn't listen and he readied himself for another sloppy attack. Then Rosemarie's eyes glazed over slightly and soon after she sagged in defeat.

He studied her a moment longer, waiting for her to try another blind attack. When he was sure she had given in he tore his gaze from her and looked at Vasilisa. Not forgetting his manners in the presence of royalty, he bowed to the last Dragomir, "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said sounding the practiced amount of humble, "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


End file.
